In modern society, a planar artwork such as a picture, photograph, document, or painting is often displayed in a picture frame assembly having an outer frame. Typically, the artwork is placed in the outer frame from the back side of the outer frame and into a back picture opening rabbet return of the outer frame and is viewed from the front side of the outer frame through a front picture sight opening.
The present invention a picture frame assembly employs a novel backing member as a retaining device. The backing member has at least one laterally extending resilient groove engaging protrusion that engages a cooperating receiving groove along the inner perimeter of a back picture opening rabbet return of an outer frame of the picture frame assembly to retain an artwork within the picture frame assembly. Preferably, the groove engaging protrusion has a straight edge cross-sectional edge profile.
In an assembled picture frame assembly, the backing member has at least one laterally extending resilient groove engaging edge protrusion and at least one resilient elastic slot associated with the groove engaging edge protrusion in a cooperating relationship that pressures the groove engaging edge protrusion outwardly into close, tight, direct contact with a receiving groove of the outer frame with the groove engaging edge protrusion protruding into the receiving groove. The receiving groove along the inner perimeter of the back picture opening rabbet return of the outer frame either partially or fully circumscribes the rabbet return.
Previously, retaining devices such as nails, screws, glazer's points, or wire staples often were used to retain the artwork in the back picture opening rabbet return of the outer frame with the nails, screws, glazer's points, or staples being hammered, driven, or pressed into portions of the outer frame that define the back picture opening rabbet return and with the retaining devices positioned immediately behind the artwork. Use of these prior art retaining devices often has caused damage to the back picture opening rabbet return and such retaining devices often have been difficult to install, manipulate, remove, or replace.